Experiment A and B (Creature x Hyde)
by 1prittypony1
Summary: Hyde and the Creature have found themselves in a laboratory. Will they find someone who will help them escape?
I awoke to a bright light. Then I closed my eyes and I opened them again. I saw before me bars. I was in a cadge that was made of metal and to the left of me there was a two dog bowls, one with dog kibble and one with water. They had striped me of my clothes so now I just wore a white nightgown and I had a dog tag around my neck that had a number imprinted on the small piece of metal, Experiment B. I'm someone's experiment. I started to imagine them pining me down and sticking things into me and watching with glee as I screamed and turned in agony.

"I have to find a way out of here."

"I've tried but they always drudged me and I wake up here. One day I'm going to escape this cadge."

I looked to where the voice came from and had to squint my eyes to see through the bars. What I saw was long black hair, green eyes, black eyebrows and the same white nightgown with a tag that was stamped with Experiment A.

"Who are you?"

I'm Edward Hyde. You?"

"I don't have one."

"I don't wanna call ya experiment B."

Think of a name for yourself. Think of the books you've read. That Gothic poet and Shakespeare.

"Edger Caliban."

"That's an interesting name."

"So is yours."

Hyde hummed solemnly.

"How long have you been here?"

"Six months."

"What have they done to you?"

"They poked me and asked me some questions."

"Have they done anything serious to you?"

"They've drugged me but that's about it."

Before I could ask another question I heard footsteps and four men in white lab coats came in. They looked into the bars as they passed us and I tried to crouch into a back corner as best I could.

"Experiment B seems to be in stable condition" said one of the men in white coats as he jotted notes with a pen onto a clipboard. "Experiment A seems to still have frequent violent episodes when his cadge is open. I told you to keep him sedated at all times."

The same scientist glared at the fourth man, who was looking down.

"I- I'm sorry sir. I just thought that-"

"What you think of this experiment is of no importance to me. We hired you for a specific purpose. Do. Your. Job."

"Yes, sir."

"Check that the experiments have sufficient food and water before you lock up the lab for the night."

"Yes, sir."

The three men in white coats left and I heard them door slam. As soon as he thought he was alone he cautiously walked and keeled down before both cadges.

"You poor creatures. Don't worry, I'll find a way to get you out of here."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Jake."

"What are we an experiment for?"

"A top secret government mission to find a cure to make all humans immune systems immune to any diseases."

"Why do you want so save us?"

"Poor creatures like you don't deserve to be used like this."

"How will we escape?"

"I'll have to find a way to hack into the security system and sneak you out at night."

"How long will it take?"

"I don't know. A week at most."

Jake then quickly locked the door, shut the light off and walked down the hallway. We were finally alone. I lay down hungry and tired. I hoped in the days to come we are free from here.

I awoke the next day to the sun shining through the one window high near the ceiling. Jake and the other men came and unlocked the cadge I was in. They put a collar around my neck that began to stab needles with different colored fluid into my short dense fur. They asked me questions and then they put me back in the cadge. There was no bathroom so I had to relieve myself in the cadge.

The days were like this for what seemed like eternity. The cadge was so small I could barely move, so I ended up laying on my own waste. They had to have one of the scientists come in and clean my cadge every so often because it smelled so bad. I began to feel like I was truly a dog because I was covered in grime and I couldn't remember the last time I had washed myself.

One day that all changed. On that day I woke up as usual and Jake and the other men came and we did the same boring routine, that was until Jake excitedly came up to the cadges and whispered to both of us.

"Today's the day."

My heart soared. Finally, we were going to be free.

"Tonight I'll shut down the security system and steal the keys from Tony, the head scientist."

I could hardly wait. I tried my best to keep a calm and bored demeanor. The day went smoothly.

Then night came and Jake came back with the keys. He unlocked my cadge first and they Hyde's. We both crept out cautiously and Jack motioned for us to follow him. We opened the door to the lab and ran quietly down several hallways until we got to a door that said exit. Jake opened the door and we entered into the night air. We were free. We looked back at the door and motioned for Jake to come with us. He hesitated and finally after looking back to the darkened hallway for the last time, shut and locked the door with the keys. He threw the keys into a nearby garbage dumpster and ran. We were finally free.


End file.
